Unmei no Megami
This article is about the song Unmei no Megami by I-1 Club. For information on the CD of the same name go to Unmei no Megami (Single) Unmei no Megami is a song performed by I-1 Club under two teams: Team M and Team S. History Unmei no Megami (more specifically the Team S version) appears as an insert song in Wake Up, Girls! Seishun no Kage. I-1 Club is split into Team M and Team S with each team releasing the same song as a single. The center of the team who sells the most units will become the center of I-1 Club. A version by Wake Up, Girls! is performed as part of their 3rd Live Tour. Releases Team M and Team S appear on their own single versions and both versions appear on Wake Up, Best 2! Audio TBA Lyrics English= |-| Romaji= 「yuzurenai」 (HAPPY MY DREAM, hikiyosetai unmei no megami yo, BELIEVE ME) machi ni afureteiru VOICE wa minna dore mo sora e sakihokoru MESSAGE nano dakedo watashi wa mou kakugo kimeta yakusoku shitanda kokoro no uta no kamisama to ongaku no chikara de motto genki ni dekiru nara aisubeki tenshoku datte ibara no michi demo yukeru (1. 2. 1. 2. GO!) kocchi desho kocchi desho seikai wa kocchi desho DRAMATIC demo CHAOS demo HAPPY END na hikari e to (GO!) shinjite yo kanjite yo LUCKY o CHANCE ni suru kara erande unmei no megami yo KEY o nigiru no wa jibun TOP GEAR ireru ENGINE RACE arasoi wa itsumo shinkende yosoku ga dekinai chizu wa kyousou bakari namae no mae ni junban o tsukerareteru sonna kimochi BOOM wa kaze no you ni utsurou kara oikakete bakari iru to jishin suriherasu no zankoku na shoubu no JUDGE uketomete tsugi e zentai no tame no BEST EGO dake yuusen shinai (1. 2. 1. 2. GO!) docchi nano docchi nano seikai wa docchi nano kotae sagashi ni mayottara warui yami janaku hikari e to (GO!) zannen na kekka demo tsuitenai nante kimenaide waratteru unmei no megami ga zettai tsukamitoru ima wa mada hayai dake chotto kitto saikou no TIMING ga mukou de matteiru 「docchi o erabuno ka sotto uchiakete」 (unmei no megami yo) TUNNEL ya magarikunetta tabi datte utaou aisubeki tenshoku datte ibara no michi demo yukeru (1. 2. 1. 2. GO!) kocchi desho kocchi desho seikai wa kocchi desho DRAMATIC demo CHAOS demo HAPPY END na hikari e to (GO!) shinjite yo kanjite yo LUCKY wo CHANCE ni suru kara erande unmei no megami yo KEY wo nigiru no wa jibun TOP GEAR ireru ENGINE RACE arasoi wa itsumo shinkende yosoku ga dekinai STAGE (unmei no megami sae mikata ni suru no wa, watashi) |-| Kanji= 「譲れない」 (Happy my dream 引き寄せたい 運命の女神よ、Believe me) 街にあふれているVoiceはみんな ドレもソラへ咲き誇るメッセージなの だけど 私はもう覚悟決めた 約束したんだ ココロの歌の神サマと 音楽のチカラでもっと 元気にできるなら 愛すべき天職だって イバラの道でも行ける (1.2.1.2.GO！) こっちでしょ こっちでしょ 正解はこっちでしょ ドラマティックでも カオスでも ハッピーエンドな光へと (GO！) 信じてよ 感じてよ ラッキーをチャンスにするから選んで 運命の女神よ キィを握るのは自分 トップ ギアいれるエンジン レース争いはいつも真剣で予測ができない 地図は競争ばかり 名前の前に順番をつけられてる そんな気持ち ブームは風のようにうつろうから 追いかけてばかりいると 自信擦り減らすの 残酷な勝負のジャッジ 受けとめて次へ 全体のためのベスト エゴだけ優先しない (1.2.1.2.GO！) どっちなの どっちなの 正解はどっちなの 答え探しに迷ったら 悪い闇じゃなく光へと (GO！) 残念な結果でも ツイてないなんて決めないで 笑ってる 運命の女神が 絶対つかみとる 今はまだ早いだけ ちょっと きっと最高のタイミングが向こうで待っている 「どっちを選ぶのか、 そっと打ち明けて」 (運命の女神よ) トンネルや曲がりくねった旅だって歌おう 愛すべき天職だって イバラの道でも行ける (1.2.1.2.GO！) こっちでしょ こっちでしょ 正解はこっちでしょ ドラマティックでも カオスでも ハッピーエンドな光へと (GO！) 信じてよ 感じてよ ラッキーをチャンスにするから選んで 運命の女神よ キィを握るのは自分 トップ ギアいれるエンジン レース争いはいつも真剣で予測ができない ステージ (運命の女神さえ味方にするのは、私) Videos Navigation Category:I-1 Club Discography